The present invention relates to the improvement of a preset type torque wrench, comprising that a conventional wide-used toggle link is employed and said toggle link is actuated when a torque reaches a preset value, whereby it can be sensed that the torque reaches a preset value. In case of such a kind of torque wrench, hitherto an over-torque has been sometimes given on a bolt by inertia before an operator decreases his manual force even if it is sensed that the torque reaches a preset value. In order to prevent the above, a head is further turned from a grip part after the torque link is actuated, so that the power of habit of the operator can be absorbed.